


Vengeance Built Me Hastily

by MyrandaRoyce



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaRoyce/pseuds/MyrandaRoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dishonors every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Built Me Hastily

She keeps her father’s gun well maintained. He bought it when she was twelve years old at a hunting supply shop on the outskirts of town. He named it Abigail, after her. He whispered this to her one night while she was sleeping. It was a secret. She wasn’t to tell her mother. When she was seventeen years old he let her use it. She killed a deer.

She’s older now, and she’s not hunting for deer. Abigail is hunting for something less graceful and less quick, but just as hard to catch. Her impulsiveness has subsided as the years went past. For this she is grateful. Her patience is put to good use.

When she kills her stag she does it the way her father taught her. Hannibal didn’t see it coming. She’s proud of this. He’s a hard man to get ahead of.

Was a hard man to get ahead of.

He chills in her freezer while she looks through the yellow pages of her mothers cookbook. Recipes for lasagne, hot dish, apple pie. Good homemade food that keeps you warm and full. Funeral food. Church food. Potluck food.

Shepherd’s pie is made first. Then hot dish with carrots and onions. She’s no gourmet chef but she’s never cared for French food. Abigail cooks for days, going through every recipe in that little book. She feeds her work to her dog.

She dishonors every part of him.


End file.
